An Old Gem
by NalatheKitten
Summary: Steven stumbles upon an old, protected gem in a secret temple for some reason only Connie, him, and lion know about. This is one of my stories ported over from AO3! First Chapter has been fixed!
1. The Beginning

Hey Guys! I must've messed up with this, so I had to fix it up. Hopefully it wants to work properly. Here's the link to the original story if this won't work: /works/7939474/chapters/18148762 Thanks for trying to stick with me... xD

Chapter Text

"Steven?" Connie whispered, "why are we back here?"

"Because," Steven whispered, "this is our secret area, plus there are some pretty cool markings on the walls!"

They were trotting through an old temple on lion. Nobody knew about it, so it was a secret.

"Steven, I don't think we should even be here."

"Aw, come on, we need to figure out what this is for! And we have lion here to protect us if needed!"

"Ok, but if we get hurt, I'm blaming YOU."

"Hey look at this one!"

A marking was of a special looking D. As they continued down the hall, they ended up in a large, circular room.

"Steven! Look!"

"What?"

In the middle of the room there was a staircase up to the top.

"Let's go!"

"But Steven!"

Steven was already halfway up the stairs by the the time he stopped. "Connie! Come on! It's fine!"

"Ok then." She ran up the stairs and caught up. "Are you sure nobody knows about this?"

"I'm sure!"

"Um Steven,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure some gem knows about this."

"Why?"

"Look."

At the top of the platform, there was a small totem with a bubble on it. Inside of the bubble was a gem, in the shape of the D they had seen. Steven started to walk up to it, but Connie stopped him.

"Steven, I know that's a gem, but we can't just let it free, it must be here for a reason. Hey look, There are more gems here."

Around the middle gem were 2 more gems. They were both oval shaped. One was a purple color, with a tint of black, while the other one was a red color, with a hint of orange.

"Woah, could we please let one free?"

"Steven, No!"

"Don't worry Connie, I'll just take the bubble and figure it out at the temple." Steven said as he put the bubble in lion's mane.

Connie sighed. What was going to happen?


	2. Sam

"Steven!" Pearl yelled, "Where did you get that?"

"Um," Steven had to think of a lie, "I just found it."

"Steven! That's impossible! That's supposed to be a one-of-a-kind gem! Plus it's supposed to be supposed to be super powerful! Tell me where you got it!"

"Fine!" Steven huffed, "I found it in a temple with 2 other gems! I don't know where it is, and the only one who knows where it is is lion! Also, he won't take me OR Connie back!"

"What's happening in here?" Amethyst said as she walked in, "Woah! A new gem? Lemme see!"

"Amethyst, no. This gem is said to be powerful, and she might harm someone!"

"How do you know that?" Steven seemed mad, "Maybe she's a completely safe and kind gem!" He accidentally popped the bubble and the gem clattered to the ground. It started to glow.

"I'll go get Garnet!" Amethyst yelled and ran off.

"Steven! You let her free!"

"It was an accident!"

The gem formed into a around 14 year old girl in all black. She had her black hair in a small ponytail. "Huh? Where am I?" The girl sat up. "Wait... Where's Danny! Where's Tucker!" She stood up abruptly. Then she saw Steven and Pearl. "What did you do with Danny? Erm... What did you do with my friends? Who are you?!" She walked up to Pearl, who had taken her spear out.

Amethyst and Garnet ran in with their weapons out and ready.

The girl was becoming angry. She suddenly hit her own gem. "What the heck is this thing?!"

"That's your gem." Pearl and the other gems were confused.

Amethyst piped in, "Plus, you get special powers with it, like your weapon!" She held up her whip to emphasize the 'weapons' part.

"Who are you? And who are Danny and Tucker?"

"The name's Sam, and Danny and Tucker are my friends. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Steven! That's Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst!"

"Why are you named after gems?"

"We are gems. We are projections created by the gems we have." Garnet explained.

"Oh, ok? Then am I a gem?"

"Yes."

"Oh man."

As the conversation continued on, Amethyst and Steven sat in the background. "You wanna show her a fusion?"

"Why not?"

"Hey Sam!" Steven yelled, "Wanna meet someone?"

"Sure?"

Steven and Amethyst locked arms, fusing. "Well, Hello! I'm Smoky Quartz! Nice to meet you! Lemme show you something! This is my Yo-Yo!" "So how does this work?" "Hmm I don't really know.." "Are you sure?" "Well, bye now!" They unfused, making Steven and Amethyst appear once again.

"What was that?!" Sam seemed excited.

"Fusion," Steven answered, "Wanna try?" Steven held out his hand.


	3. The Legend

"Um," Sam giggled, "Nah, I want to figure out everything first, sorry."

"No problem," Steven said, "I get that."

"So, Pearl" Steven asked, "what do you mean by Sam's a one-of-kind gem?"

Pearl sighed. "I can tell you the legend."

"A legend?" Sam said, "This is gonna be interesting.."

"Well, Sam, you are a part of this legend."

"Woah, really?"

"Yes, now sit down."

"Ok then, I'm ready."

"Ok, so years ago, a secret band of gems did their best at making their own kindergarden. They failed and came to earth. Somehow they ended up in the ghost realm, or as you call it, the ghost zone. Apparently they met Clockwork, who gave them a chance to choose 3 people to be gems."

"Why would Clockwork do that?"

"I don't know, but he let them choose them. He made them a temple that they did not know about and he made them bubble the 3 gems. He hid the gems in a secret temple, unknown to all."

Steven piped up, "So, where were the markings from?"

"Sorry Steven," Pearl replied, "Nobody actually knows. Maybe something to do with the design of the temple, or someone somehow found it. It is just unknown."


	4. Training

The whole morning Amethyst and Steven had been showing Sam tricks and she seemed to be getting bored. "Um guys?"

"Yeah, Sam?" Steven looked up from something he was working on.

"Can we do something else?"

"Sam," Pearl started as she walked in, "you are gonna train with Steven and Connie today."

"Aw, Nice! You get to train with us today!" Steven sounded too excited.

Sam sighed. She wasn't in the mood to train, but she didn't want to disappoint anyone. Maybe she could learn something entirely new. Hopefully she could summon her weapon. "Alright then, I'll go."

"Yes! Cmon Sam!"

* * *

They were in the old floating battlefield. "Woah this is cool," Sam mumbled.

"Yeah! It is so cool here!" Steven laughed, "Hey Pearl! Are we training as Stevonnie or-"

"Today," Pearl answered, "we are going to focus on Sam, so you might train a little on Stevonnie."

"Ok then! We'll be ready!" Steven yelled.

"Yeah! We will be ready!" Connie giggled, and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok Sam, let's start with trying to summon your weapon. You'll have to concentrate and-"

"Got it!" Sam seemed pleased. She had pulled out a pair of black and purple nunchucks. "These are COOL!" She laughed while swinging them around.

"You may want to be a little careful-" Pearl reassured her.

Suddenly the nunchucks slipped out of her hand nearly hitting Pearl. "Whoops, sorry."

"It's fine, it's your first time anyway. Now let's continue."

* * *

Steven was asleep in bed and the other gems were in their rooms. Sam was in the couch, not knowing anything to to do. She looked around, read a book or two, but she couldn't find something to do. Then lion walked in. She started to like the pink animal. She giggled and pet him.

"Now who's a good kitty?"

Lion purred. She loved this cat, he loved her. She still couldn't figure out why or how he was pink, but she accepted it. It might've not been her color, but he was the nicest cat.

"Sam? What's that noise?" Steven sounded tired.

Sam quickly realized it was 6 A.M. and shrugged. "Lion. He's kinda happy."

"Oh, lion? He's a silly kitty." Steven fell back asleep.

Sam sighed. "Where are Danny and Tucker?"


End file.
